


Bound to happen

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Auror Harry Potter, Co-workers, Confessions, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter is So Done, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry Potter can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely and amazing beta EvAEleanor 💜💜
> 
> This is my sixth entry for Drarropoloy 2020  
> I landed on Borgin & Burkes which gave me the prompt 'Harry or Draco goes to investigate an item, a Pureblood artefact of unknown origin, only to be cursed.' with some lovely options. I chose a mix of accidentally bonded and sex pollen.
> 
> Enjoy 💜

"This can't be happening!" Harry paced through the room. As soon as he reached the window, he turned and stomped back to the door. He had no idea how many times he had done this by now, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped then—

"I told you not to touch anything! And now—"

Harry stopped for an instant to stare at Malfoy but soon realised what a bad idea that was. So he paced on. "—now we're bonded. Yes, yes…" Waving his hand dismissively, Harry waited for Malfoy to come up with a solution instead of blaming Harry over and over again.

"Could you please stop running through this room like a distraught Bowtruckle?" Malfoy snapped at him mere seconds later.

"No."

"It doesn't help at all. I can't focus like this!"

"It's either that or me bending you over the next flat surface to fuck the everliving hell out of you!" There, he had said it, as if things couldn't become more embarrassing.

Only they could have the luck to get bonded due to some ancient sex magic nonsense. Malfoy had been researching their _little accident_ for the last few hours, and Harry had no idea how Malfoy could even focus. Harry was barely able to remember his own name at this point.

"Focus, Potter. You'd never want to fuck me if we weren't in this situation. So try using that useless brain of yours for something that'll help us get out of this somehow."

"I'd still fuck you, but I'd invite you for dinner first," Harry snapped. There was no way he could get out of this with his dignity still intact, so the least he could do was telling the truth.

"What?" Malfoy gawked at him, the book he was reading forgotten on his lap.

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again just for you to have a laugh. We need to fix this!"

Before Harry could even do as much as blink, he felt himself being slammed against the door he had just reached again, Malfoy's breath ghosting over his lips. 

" _Say it again, Potter._ "

Harry swallowed. His head was spinning so hard only from being close to Malfoy, he couldn't imagine how it must feel like when— "Can we get dinner another time?"

"If you can make it worth my while," Malfoy purred into his ear, "then yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
